Gone
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: They say that you never really value something until it's gone. [Dangershipping, soft lemon]


A/N: I had to delete and repost this due to a minor editing flaw, just in case you might have gotten two alerts.

* * *

They say that you never really value something until it's gone.

Words like that never meant much to Seto, since he'd always depended on himself and nothing else. He'd made sure of that, because nothing ever seemed to remain consistent in his life. People come and go; people make promises and undergo betrayals. It's just how it was meant to be.

That is, until Mariku came along.

Mariku was the only person who seemed to remain loyal, strange as it was. He promised every night that he would visit Seto at midnight, and somehow he was never a minute early nor late. Every night he was there, standing at the foot of the bed with that grin of his, moonlight lighting up his eyes and hair in a way that was nearly captivating. He would remind Seto how he always kept his promises, which seemed odd for someone who came across as unstable as he did. Either way, his words were far from a lie.

He would kiss Seto then, ignoring his futile struggles as he cradled him close. Seto would always try to push him away, desperately trying to uphold his ruthless image. Mariku's ministrations were truly degrading, he always told himself, though deep down he always knew that he was impatient for Mariku's visits at night.

Between some moment and the next, Seto's squirms and flinches would lessen, and he would allow himself to recline against the bed sheets, tense muscles relaxing under Mariku's teasing fingertips. The kisses would grow gentler and slower, their fingers threading together. Seto tried to ignore the musing thought that Mariku's fingers fit perfectly between his.

Time would seem to go by slower, and the world would shrink down until it only contained the two of them. Clothes would be removed and the dark would become one with the light, Seto vaguely wondering why he had never before felt so complete. Mariku would whisper into Seto's ear declarations of ownership, which Seto never appreciated. The thought of belonging to Mariku was quite unappealing to him, though he wouldn't mind Mariku being his.

He would then ask Mariku if it went both ways, his words breathy in their moment of intimacy. Mariku would chuckle, deep and warm in the way Seto loved most. "Yes," he would say, "you are mine and I am yours."

Around that time Seto would allow himself to be lost in Mariku, closing his eyes tight and biting his lip in order to hold back any sounds that wanted to force their way from his throat. Mariku would have different plans, however, since he would seem to have no problem with moaning out his pleasures to the world, as he would speed up and go deeper, gripping Seto so close that they would swear that they could hear each other's heartbeats.

They would reach their peaks together nearly every time, clutching each other and quivering, their breathing as unsteady as their hearts. Mariku would feel compelled to press his lips against Seto's one last time, though the kiss would be sloppy in their moment of stupor.

When they would finally separate, Mariku would grin tiredly down at Seto once again, running his long and dark fingers through his sweaty brunette locks with an amount of affection that didn't seem possible from such a monster.

Reflecting on the situation and his pride, Seto would push Mariku away, telling him to get lost, though he knew for sure that Mariku would inevitably be back at the same time the next night.

Mariku would then smile at him knowingly, gathering his belongings and bidding Seto a bitter farewell and an, "I love you."

Seto would never guess that he would miss those visits, having dread them so much before, but then again, he would never guess that Mariku would lose his duel against Yuugi either. Mariku had always been so confident with himself when he spoke of his dueling tactics that Seto had never really considered his defeat, which was foolish of him, he now realized, considering the power of Yuugi's deck.

Watching the duel was very conflicting, to say the least, since his heart was telling him to root for Mariku, while his brain was telling him to hope for Yuugi's victory. After all, Seto wanted to be the only one to ever defeat the seemingly unbeatable Yuugi Mutou, not Mariku.

But when Mariku had changed the duel into a Shadow Game, Seto began to grow apprehensive. It was a battle between life and death at that point, and Seto was forced to decide whether Mariku or victory was the priority.

At the end of the day, the choice meant nothing. Mariku had been defeated, begging to those below him as he lost himself to the darkness.

That night, Seto sighed solemnly as he burrowed his face into his pillow, knowing that the voice of Mariku would never again reach his ears as it had done every other night on the blimp. He would never again see that psycho's grin, or his gentle proclamations of, "I love you."

As the blimp's clock struck midnight, Seto wished for nothing more than to see Mariku one last time.

Because, though he'd never admit it, all he wanted was a chance to say, "I love you too."


End file.
